En mareas candentes
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Law se ha unido a la tripulación de los mugiwaras, y acaba enamorándose de uno. Sin embargo en ese barco hay más lios que un culebrón de viejas. pareja principal pero no se sabe si definitiva xD LawxZoro. Habrá más parejas para vuestros gustos, dejad review porfii!


-En mareas candentes-

1- Donde los fisgones no deben opinar.

Tras haber acabado todo lo pendiente en Punk Hazard, los mugiwaras y su incorporación especial a la banda se dirigieron al siguiente destino.

La mañana comenzó como todos esperaban, llena de gritos y risas. Luffy comenzó su diaria demanda de comida, seguido por Brook que usaba su guitarra para entonar melodías a la par que Usopp y Chopper le vitoreaban. Por suerte entró la navegante para golpearlos a todos sin piedad alguna, con un aura llameante detrás de ella, ¡le habían despertado cuando ese día pensó en dormir un poco más por el cansancio de la noche anterior! Normal, a su capitán se le ocurrió montar una mini fiesta de bienvenida a la tripulación al Shichibukai.

Law no fue a desayunar con el resto de la banda, se quedó en su habitación improvisada en la biblioteca, él insistió en quedarse en ella para leer un poco y mantenerse en su espacio personal en completa y tranquila soledad.

Después de todo, esa tripulación era demasiado ruidosa para su gusto.

Fue entonces cuando apareció, él.

Trafalgar nunca había visto a nadie de su talla, tan honorable, fuerte, idiota...

—Oe, Trafalgar, el Ero-Cook dice que vajes a comer con nosotros, que no tendrá la cocina abierta para ti todo el día-comento el espadachín con una botella de sake en la mano.

Law asintió, volviendo a mirar el libro, simbolizando que bajaría en unos momentos. "En cuanto no te vea por el camino y me den ganas de violarte" pensó para sus adentros, obviamente nunca lo diría en voz alta y mucho menos en ese barco lleno de gente gritona y primitiva a más no poder.

—Entiendo, Zoro-ya. Por favor, dile a Pierna negra-ya que bajare en seguida-pidió con educación.

Zoro solo murmuro algo que no escuchó el pelinegro, pero entendió que debió ser algo como "¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? Ah, que remedio...".

Para Trafalgar, despertar el segundo día a bordo del Sunny fue bastante impresionante. No solo por los gritos de abajo sobre comida, sino la increíble energía que esa peculiar tripulación poseía de buena mañana, eso le recordó que sus hombres eran bastante vagos y levantarles costaba lo suyo. Pero esto no era lo más importante, cerró los ojos concentrando su privilegiada memoria en el hombre de unos segundos atrás, su voz masculina y ese toque de gruñón, para cualquiera sonaría desagradable, menos para Tragalgar.

Desde que se encontraron en Punk Hazard, Law no pudo apartar los ojos de ese mugiwara en especial. ¿Por qué? Pues no había motivo en general, simplemente era lo que sentía. A más, no había razón para que no le interesara Roronoa, había observado la noche anterior a los mugiwaras y ninguno de ellos tenía o no parecía mantener relación más allá de la amistad con el peliverde.

Y obviamente eso le venía a la perfección.

Durante sus años de vida, Law no pensó en establecer algún vínculo sentimental con nadie. Más porque no encontraba a la "persona ideal", y aunque no tuvo planeado buscarla sí que hizo una lista de atributos que esa persona debía tener para convertirse en su pareja.

Y Roronoa tenía el requisito más serio y valioso para Law, el que siempre deseaba que su pareja tuviera, el que el espadachín poseía de forma natural, algo con lo que nació, su forma de ser lo demostraba.

La lealtad.

Zoro era leal hasta la muerte y última fibra de su cuerpo a todos sus nakama. Daría la vida por ellos y jamás los traicionaría, eso era la prueba definitiva para que se decidiera a escogerle. Además de eso, tenía otras cualidades de su lista:

Le hacía sonreír, Law solo sonreía cuando provocaba o quería verse amenazador. Sin embargo con el espadachín se sentía bien, de igual a igual, a diferencia de con otras personas de las que notaba la diferencia de poder, ya fuera mayor o menor que la suya, pero estaba seguro de que su fuerza y la de Zoro era similar o al menos él era un poco más fuerte, pero el peliverde le vería igual, como un nakama más.

También estaba la personalidad, ¿Para qué quería una persona que le diera la razón todo el rato? ¿O que le respetara? Le encantaba que le llevaran la contraria, era un defecto un tanto masoquista pero le gustaría una pareja difícil de tratar, así era divertido y buscar cada día la manera de conquistarlo más sería un reto. Otra característica era el valor, un rasgo que buscaba porque al ser pareja de un pirata cada día sería una batalla, se necesita mucho valor para seguir adelante, otro punto a favor de Roronoa. El físico era algo que no le importaba mucho, pero no había ni que cuestionar que era bastante atractivo, ¡pumba! El chico iba sumando puntos, sonrió pensando en lo magníficos que serían esos días con los mugiwaras, en especial, con su preferido.

Despertó de sus pensamientos zarandeando suavemente la cabeza, ya habría tiempo para pensar en el peliverde, ahora debía bajar a comer para no preocupar a la tripulación. No es que les preocupara mucho, pero sabía que le tocaría una ronda de preguntas por parte de Mugiwara-ya, y a pesar de que le caía bien, no quería pasar por eso. Con elegancia dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se levantó para bajar, el paseo por la cubierta hasta la cocina le refresco, el clima en el Nuevo Mundo continuaba siendo un estorbo, prefería el de antes.

Su llegada a la cocina no fue muy vistosa, todos reían y hablaban o peleaban. Esa última parte le llamó la atención había una discusión entre el peliverde y el rubio, lo que provocó que enarcara une ceja, Nami se dio cuenta de eso y le dio una palmada en el hombro cuando fue a coger su taza de café, que Sanji dejo preparada antes de ponerse a discutir.

—Es normal entre ellos.

¿Normal? Darse patadas y espadazos no era muy normal, pero de nuevo ese pensamiento apareció en su mente.

"Són Mugiwaras"

—¡Oe, Torao, ven siéntate y come!-grito Luffy levantando las manos para enfatizar su puesto en la mesa-¡Zoro, tú al lado de Torao o mío, rápido, antes de que Nami vuelva!

La navegante se dio la vuelta molesta con una vena en la frente.

—¡¿Cómo que antes de que Nami vuelva?!-grito con los dientes en sierra.

Law tomó asiento entre el médico de abordo y Luffy. Este empezó a reír mientras les contaba a todos los interesados que había soñado con una isla donde la tierra estaba hecha de carne, los arboles de caramelo, los ríos de chocolate y los lagos de sake o ron. Y también que las gaviotas estaban hechas de haribo, Usopp alardeo de haber soñado que él era un rey en un país de nosequé. Zoro tomó su habitual lugar a la derecha de su capitán y Brook, iba a beber de morro de una botella de sake cuando el cocinero se la quito sin preámbulos. El peliverde reclamó su botella iniciando de nuevo una pelea entre ellos dos.

Nami no se molesto en intervenir, pero Law no perdió detalle, más del peliverde que la pelea en sí. No parecía querer hacer daño al cocinero, lo que le dio a entender que la navegante tenía razón, estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de discusiones.

—¡Puñetero Ero-Cook, devuélveme la botella!-grito amenazador.

El otro puso una mueca mientras elegantemente ofrecía una taza de café y pasteles a sus damas, y por raro que parezca, a Law.

—¡Es muy temprano para beber, marimo idiota!-contesto con los dientes en sierra.

Luffy observó los pasteles del médico y puso un puchero.

—¡Oe, Sanji! ¡¿Por qué le das pastelitos a Torao y a mí no?!

Sanji le dio una mirada molesta.

—¡Porque es un invitado! Si va a quedarse un tiempo que al menos se de cuenta de nuestra hospitalidad, después todo ese es el trabajo de un cocinero que se valga-dijo volviendo a la cocina para ir preparando alguna cosilla más.

Luffy se quejo otra vez, pero al invitado no le molesto en lo absoluto que el otro le acusara de su suerte. Pero realmente hasta al cirujano de la muerte se sorprendió, no llevaba ni tres días a bordo de ese barco, pero le daba la impresión de que las únicas tratadas de forma servicial y eficientemente superiora a los demás eran las mujeres.

Pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, ahora se dedicó a mirar hacia delante. La persona que había decidido conquistar en esos días que iba a pasar junto a los mugiwara, bebía tranquilamente de una botella de sake que sacó a escondidas, procurando que el rubio no le viera para que se la confiscara. Eso le arrancó una sonrisa que disimuló muy bien, le era imposible contenerla teniendo en cuenta que se trataba del peliverde, y por eso estaba muy interesado en saber cuanto más pudiera del joven Roronoa.

Cruzó los dedos delante de su frente, adoptando una posición disimuladamente despreocupada y a la vez, interesada, comenzó una pequeña charla con el peliverde.

—Y bien, Zoro-ya, tengo curiosidad, a parte de Huesos-ya, tú eres el único espadachín y me llaman la atención esas espadas que llevas, en especial la blanca-comenzó tranquilamente-¿De dónde proviene?

Zoro le miro de reojo, no es que hubiera charlado mucho con ese tipo, le resultó extraño que quisiera hablar con él, de todas las personas en esa mesa y en especial teniendo en cuenta que era con Luffy con el que se llevaba mejor. O eso le daba la sensación y las risas de su capitán.

Aun así, contesto.

—Fue un obsequio de mi pueblo natal, con ella he jurado ser el mejor espadachín del mundo-explico antes de echarle un trago al sake, el cual escondió cuando vio venir al cocinero.

Últimamente actuaba de forma más molesta, a la mínima que podía le quitaba el sake y lo escondía en algún lugar a prueba de Luffy, y si ese lugar no lo encontraba su capitán, estaba seguro de que él tenía menos posibilidades aún. Sanji le quitó al espadachín su desayuno, casi entero, Zoro no era muy aficionado a la bollería, sobre todo a los croasenes, pero ese día molestó bastante al chico peliverde esa acción provocadora en toda regla.

Sin embargo, lo que provocó la ira al espadachín no fue eso precisamente...

—Bah, no le hagas caso, cirujano, esa espaducha seguramente se la dio un mendigo estúpido sin ambiciones que no pudo sacar mucho dinero por ella y se la regaló, estoy seguro de que todos en su pueblo no eran más que...

Sanji no pudo continuar, pues un puñetazo le hizo estrellarse, arrasando con la mitad de la comida hasta la puerta contraria a la que se salía de la cocina. Todos se quedaron casi mudos mirando incrédulos como la mirada Zoro podía matar y el puño tenso, tan aptretado que se autolastimó.

Las palabras del espadachín fueron heladas y fue su única advertencia.

—Antes de hablar de mí pasado piensa en el tuyo, cocinero de mierda, esta espada vale más que tu vida para mí-sentenció antes de salir por la puerta.

Porque estaba seguro que si no se calmaba, mataría a Sanji.

No hay ni que decir que la tripulación apenas tuvo palabras para expresar la conmoción que tenían. Law miró la puerta con mucha atención, una parte de él deseaba utilizar sus poderes y materializarse con el peliverde, no esperaba una imagen de la típica niña llorona que cuando le hechas las cosas a la cara se ponen furiosas y luego a espaldas de todos se desahogan llorando. Teniendo en cuenta que era un hombre y encima ese Mugiwara era Zoro, estaría de muy mal humor como para que él se interpusiera.

Oh, eso le causo una escalofriante sonrisa, le encantaban esa clase de retos, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la clase de persona que era con la que jugaba. Pero Luffy decidió que era mejor dejar a Zoro en paz, no le agradño mucho la idea pero bueno, en cambio ayudo al cocinero a levantarse del suelo y curar su el pretexto de haber sido el causante del incidente, Sanji le restó importancia.

Después iría a disculparse con el marimo. No quería hacerlo delante de todos, seria casi como ridiculizarse, situación que se negaba a experimentar y menos por culpa del marimo de los cojones.

Aunque debía admitir que se había pasado bastante, habó más de la cuenta…

Pero claro, ¿Cómo podía evitarlo? Estando "ÉL" de por medio…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sanji entró en la torre de vigilancia, sacando un cigarrillo de su caja, una vez que expulsó el humo de sus pulmones, se acercó a la figura sentada, observando como le tocaba.

Zoro casi siempre hacía la guardia, más para dormir que otra cosa pero bueno, nadie rechistó ni intentó oponerse, total, mejor para ellos.

El espadachín miro de reojo los movimientos del rubio, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo cuando este tomó asiento a su lado. Antes de que le diera tiempo a gruñirle para que se fuera y le dejara tranquilamente solo, el cocinero le puso delante una botella de sake, de calidad. Esta acción dejó sorprendido al espadachín, que alzó las cejas, fue lo único que su rostro mostró, no es que fuese muy expresivo tampoco.

—Oe, marimo, es sake de buena calidad que ha costado caro a mi Nami-swan, así que ya estás ahorrándolo-dijo dejando el sake en el suelo a un lado del espadachín-Y…lo siento.

Ok, si antes no era expresivo ahora era demasiado, la mandibula del peliverde llegaba al suelo y los ojos se le desencajaron.

—¿¡Te acabas de disculpar?! ¡¿conmigo?! ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!-grito levantándose y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, dispuesto a avisar a los otros.

Sanji le dio una patada en la cabeza con una vena en la frente.

—¡Callate idiota!

—Hey, no me culpes, es extremadamente raro e improbable que tú precisamente me pidas disculpas-dijo sentándose en el sillón, observando la botella de sake-Gracias.

Ahora era el turno del otro para flipar.

—¡AHORA SÍ QUE ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!

Otra pelea entre ellos, pero ya era más de las normales, las fraternalmente normales, como ellos decían. Zoro no borró su sonrisa, le gusto mucho ese detalle para disculparse, pocas veces conseguía encontrar esa clase de sake en las tiendas de las islas donde solían ir.

—No debí decir eso sin saber qué clase de pasado tenías.

—Todos cometemos errores, Ero-Cook-contestó mientras seguía con el dedo la línea roja de la envoltura de la botella-Y todos tenemos pasados dolorosos, puede que el mío no sea más trágico o cruel que el de los demás, pero sí es importante para mí.

Sanji asintió de acuerdo con él, era un caballero y sabía aceptar sus errores, pero ya tenía asegurado que se disculparía a solas con él, no quería que los demás empezaran a decir que se caían bien, porque él no quería eso, le gustaba su relación con el espadachín. Esta amienemistad era lo que les hacía gracia, lo que daba sabor al plato, sobretodo porque era un entrenamiento perfecto para situaciones reales en las que cooperaban, teniendo confianza ciega en el otro.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, el rubio se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió de la torre, Zoro observó la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios genuinamente feliz y boba.

Esa botella la guardaría como un tesoro.

To be continued…


End file.
